Battle of the Grotto
The following information of this event has yet to be revised, and is still being assumed and not completely finalized. Some parts of the story are still not accurate or left out. Background The Battle of the Grotto is a counter-attack that took place in the Water Tribe Base outskirts caused by the second invasion attempt that the two firelords of the Fire Nation, Damusagi and Gabuu, had launched at the Northern Water Tribe. The invasion began at August 12, 2019 in the afternoon when Damusagi and Gabuu finds that two Water Tribe members Rice_Trap and Blursk online and quickly sees this opportunity to assassinate them both. However, the resulting invasion was not easy as previously expected than the first. The Invasion Damusagi and Gabuu have arrived in the Northern Water Tribe base with the use of the Nether and have infiltrated the base through an inadequately fortified passageway. With the use of invisibility and gear they have prepared, the firelords were ready for the attack. They catch Blursk and Rice_Trap off-guard and quickly made their next move. However, the chorus fruit Damusagi and Gabuu have used, teleported them in different locations of the base and Damusagi was left to take on Blursk alone while Gabuu was transferred to different room where Rice_Trap spots him. Gabuu begins chasing Rice_Trap, but manages to get away. Damusagi catches Blursk off-guard and quickly makes the first strike. However, Blursk manages to live and ran away into a corner as Damusagi closes the gap and they start attacking. Seeing how things are not looking good for him, Blursk knows that he needs to leave the base before Gabuu joins in the feud. Blursk slips through Damusagi and flees into the hallway where he sees the door and Gabuu at the other side. Blursk manages to escape through a piston door in time and the chase begins. Both Damusagi and Gabuu chase Blursk down the mountain and into the woods. Although Damusagi was right up his tail and with Gabuu following up behind him, Blursk had the advantage and was able to use ender pearls to get away and stalled his combat tag through the river. Gabuu had ender pearls of his own and gave some to Damusagi and they both followed suit and continued through the river. With only a few seconds left in his combat tag, Blursk dives into the river and finds a grotto. Damusagi comes in right after, but before he could reach Blursk, he logs off as soon as the Combat Tag has expired and breathes a heavy sigh of relief. Damusagi and Gabuu know that all they need to do is to be patient until Blursk comes back. Blursk knew that it was too dangerous to come back online as long as both Damusagi and Gabuu are still online. In the meantime, Gabuu still has to take out Rice_Trap, who is still alive and hiding the base after all the chaos. They both decide that Damusagi should wait in the grotto while Gabuu returns to the Water Tribe base and find Rice_Trap, who has made plenty of invisibility potions during the big chase that took place outside, which makes Gabuu's task rather difficult. Hours come by and Gabuu has already given up on his search for Rice_Trap, while Damusagi had already transformed the grotto into a room to make the upcoming fight a lot easier. Damusagi, still finding no luck, began thinking that Blursk would not come back at all today. Which gave him and idea. The Battle of the Grotto It is night time at August 12 PST, and with Gabuu not involved, it's up to Damusagi to finish what they've started. He wasn't gonna let Blursk get away that easliy, so Damusagi decided that it takes more than patience to finally be able to kill him. He wanted to rig the room like a desert temple, but still have a chance to get out. So Damusagi then quickly left the Water Tribe base for a while to get materials to create the trap and comes back at the grotto and begins his evil plan. In the middle of making of his trap, Damusagi learns that he was not alone. He hears his name called in the woods, but it wasn't someone from the Water Tribe. Damusagi turns around and sees waterboy321 in the distance. Waterboy321 claimed that he had stumbled across Damusagi as he was simply travelling through the forest and had asked what he was doing. Damusagi told him not to worry about it, and Rice_Trap, who had been online this whole time had grown suspicion. Rice_Trap finally comes out of hiding and as he was still invisible. Rice_Trap leaves the base and locates where waterboy321 was and quickly sees the room that Damusagi has set up. So he lets Blursk know that it wasn't safe to come back yet. Rice_Trap doesn't know what was in the room at first, but he also knew that he couldn't win a duel with Damusagi if he tries to get anywhere closer. Rice_Trap needed help preventing the impending doom Blursk will meet. So they called in GeraldsGym as well as Damusagi's archenemy, ninjabob. Although not being officially part of the Water Tribe, he still agreed to help them defend Blursk from Damusagi who had already killed him a few days back, and has wanted to get back at him. Rice-Trap then continues spying and he was fortunate enough to see that Damusagi had run out of essential materials he needed for the trap to work, so he makes a nether portal and quickly restocked his arsenal in his ender chest. Rice_Trap sees this only opportunity to see what Damusagi was up to. Before he knew it, the trap that was set to go off for Blursk was near in completion. As he returns to his room, Damusagi quickly finds out that the trap he set up had been triggered, and he knew that the invisible swirls he saw earlier was actually Rice_Trap knowing what he was up to. Damusagi quickly realizes that Water Tribe has known what he was up to, so he had to quickly rebuild his trap before Water Tribe launches their counter-attack. Damusagi arrives at the room and started making finishing touches, but before he could finish, he sees Rice_Trap's name and Damusagi didn't want to be seen. He quickly gets off, but by then Rice_Trap had already knew what he was up to. Damusagi soon after disconnecting, realized that he can take on Rice_Trap in a one on one, and thinking Rice_Trap is in the process of removing the trap and could potentially catch him off guard. Damusagi also didn't want Rice_Trap to do another trap on his spot, so he quickly gets on and looked around to find Rice_Trap, but he finds ninjabob and GeraldsGym had finally arrived in Rice_Trap's aid. Seeing the situation was unwinnable for Damusagi, he quickly made a run for it and the chase begins. Damusagi runs to the nearby beach and flies away with 7 hearts remaining. Knowing that he had got away, Damusagi still thinks he could finish the trap and waited until one of them gets off. A few hours come and it was only him and Rice_Trap that remain in the server. Damusagi sees this as a second opportunity to complete the trap, and flies back to the scene of the crime. Upon arrival, he finds that his trap has been set off again and had left a huge crater of where the grotto once was. Annoyingly, he had to rebuild it again, but this time he completes the trap. Once again, he sees Rice_Trap in the distance and Damusagi starts digging underground and finds a cave. Rice_Trap called in GeraldsGym and ninjabob again for aid, then Rice_Trap believed he was prepared this time and followed where Damusagi was hiding. Rice_Trap finds the cave he believed where Damusagi retreated to and started looking around. He looked around the corner and was quickly ambushed and have been murdered by Damusagi. At the same time ninjabob and GeraldsGym have arrived and quickly ran back in the scene. Damusagi prepared his gear and potions and started digging upward and into the crater. Believing he could fight one of them, he started hiding in one of the rubble but gets tagged from behind. Damusagi quickly looked around and sees that ninjabob had made the first move. Damusagi doesn't see anyone else at first, and confidently, starts fighting back. Believing that he had gotten ninjabob pretty low, he hadn't realized that ninjabob was onlying buying enough time for the rest to follow up. Before he knew it, Damusagi finds himself surrounded by 3 other people in a crater he had made. Damusagi sees a waterfall and began running for it as soon as his totem popped and knocked everyone back. Damusagi swam up and started running down the river. He eats a golden apple to heal up and turns around, finding that he's being chased by ninjabob, GeraldsGym, and Rice_Trap. Damusagi attempts to fight ninjabob who was closest to him, but does not see himself winning this battle. He continues running to somehow find a way to equip his elytra to fly away, but finds no luck. The chase continued through the river, then to woods, then to the plains. GeraldsGym started ender pearl flanking him from the front and Damusagi turned left into the ocean. Seeing how the situation is already going worse for him, Damusagi dives into the water finding an opportunity to heal up or equip his elytra. Then out of sheer luck, a dolphin boosted him through the water and helped him cover a great distance for him to get away and buy enough time for him to fly away and escaped alive. Back in the beach, Water Tribe was disappointed that they couldn't get Damusagi, but breathed a sigh of relief that the resulting chaos was over for now. Blursk was able to safely return home the next day, but seeing that the Fire Nation will still continue their raids against their base, they feel like it's too dangerous to continue living where they're at. Northern Water Tribe abandons their base few days later and they hope that they can rebuild and remain under the rader from the Fire Nation for now...